Uma Questão de Palavras
by dreamerth3
Summary: Até que ponto vai Naruto, para poder ouvir três palavras? Yaoi OneShot


**N/a: **Presente de aniversário para a minha querida mana do meu coração. Espero que gostes desta minha prenda e acredita que se tivesse mais perto de ti, que te daria algo muito melhor do que uma fiction, apesar disto ser também um óptimo presente. Como vês não me esqueci de ti…isso era simplesmente impossível. Adoro-te mana!

**Obs:** Ela fez anos dia **16 de Julho**! E eu era para ter postado nesse mesmo dia pois estava mesmo a termina-la...mas depois surgiram coisas que me impediram! Perdoa mana... mas já cá está! Espero que gostes deste meu presente!

**Uma Questão de Palavras**

**Sumário:** _Até que ponto vai Naruto, para poder ouvir três palavras? **Yaoi **- OneShot_

De muitas e determinadas coisas, cenas daquelas ele não conseguia compreender. Geralmente tudo o que vinha de Uchiha Sasuke ele não compreendia. E quando pensava que tinha percebido, via-se totalmente enganado pelos próprios pensamentos idiotas. Feria-se com facilidade, o que o tornava tão fraco emocionalmente para com os outros, e pior…para si mesmo. Era tudo tão confuso…tão injusto…tão cruel…como? Como é que ele era capaz de ser tão frio e insensível? Porque? Porque é que ele não mudava e se mostrava diferente. Ele era diferente e Naruto sabia isso melhor do que ninguém…

Desde pequenos que ele sempre era assim. Naruto compreendia, tinham havido problemas e desgraças na vida do Uchiha…mas na sua vida também tinham havido desgraças e marcas maiores e ele não era assim…ele não era frio…não era insensível…não era…cruel. Cruel ao ponto de despertar o amor de alguém e apenas usar isso para passar o tempo. Naruto não era nenhum boneco que se utiliza para brincar quando se apetece! Não era nenhum objecto sem vida que se utiliza de vez em quando. Ele tinha sentimentos…e muito profundos…não eram para ser utilizados em brincadeiras e satisfações…

"Vou-me embora…" – e foi apenas com aquelas palavras que Sasuke abandonou o quarto de Naruto. Deixando-o na cama para mais uma noite solitária onde ele ficou…mais uma vez a lembrar-se de que mais uma vez fora usado…

Já tinham idade para assumirem responsabilidades diferentes. Já não eram simples Genins que todos os dias recebiam conhecimentos sobre algo ou alguma coisa, que brincavam em missões… eles já eram Jounins, mesmo ainda de idade jovem… classificando-se devido ao esforço e á dedicação que tinham ganho e produzido ao longo dos anos…

Não queria mais ter uma emoção privada. Ele amava Sasuke…não podia negar isso… mas também queria ser feliz, e Sasuke tinha momentos em que lhe dava imensa alegria, mas conseguia arruína-la num segundo depois…com um único gesto…numa única palavra…por mais que amasse o moreno, não podia permitir que ele o magoasse mais…que ele o usasse mais…daquela forma ele não ia conseguir ser verdadeiramente feliz e ele sabia que merecia ser feliz, pois toda a sua vida fora sofrimento! Mágoa! Desilusão!

Lembrou-se de como as coisas tinham começado. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu revelar ao moreno os seus sentimentos e pensamentos. E de que no momento a seguir estava a ser beijado por este, num clima um tanto quente. Pensou sentir amor e vontade em Sasuke…mas após anos de encontros escondidos e promessas não cumpridas, Sasuke continuava ele mesmo, frio, distante…afinal o que é que tinha mudado? Nada!

Ele queria poder sentir a emoção e o amor que ele pensava que Sasuke lhe poderia dar, mas a única coisa que sentia era uma faca no peito…Sasuke dominava-o como um brinquedo…como um guardanapo, que se usa e deita fora. Era assim que Naruto era tratado…pela pessoa que ele pensou que também o amava. Correu atrás do moreno, na esperança de ainda o apanhar a meio do caminho.

"Sasuke, espera." – Gritou da ponta da rua. O Uchiha parou ao ouvi-lo e virou-se para trás, vendo Naruto aproximar-se.

"O que foi? Não podemos falar amanha?"

"Sasuke, eu queria saber…" – disse olhando o moreno nos olhos. – "…não! Eu quero-te ouvir dizer que me amas…amas-me Sasuke?"

"Porque essa pergunta idiota?"

"Eu só te quero ouvir dizer…quero saber se me amas…porque não me dizes que me amas? Será que me amas mesmo? Diz-me! Eu só quero ouvir dizer da tua boca que me amas…custa isso assim tanto?" – Naruto não aguentava mais, em anos de encontros e actos Sasuke nunca tinha mencionado algo sobre isso…

"Naruto, acho que estas a precisar de dormir…vai para casa…amanha a gente vê-se por ai. Adeus!" – e do nada desapareceu. Naruto começou a chorar…ajoelhou-se no chão e baixou a cabeça…

"Se me amasses…porque te custaria admitires isso? Eu não passo de um brinquedo não é? Sim…só isso…um brinquedo…"

Voltou para casa de coração partido. Mais uma vez! Tinha sentido aquela Mágoa novamente. Uchiha Sasuke tinha-lhe finalmente partido o pouco do seu coração. Arruinado tudo dentro de si…Mas não ia chorar mais…Não! Não ia mais voltar a fazer o mesmo. Aquela tinha sido a gota de água…se Sasuke não o amava então não queria mais ter nada com ele…não teria sentido ficar ao lado de uma pessoa que não o amava.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte saiu disparado ao escritório de Tsunade. Ia decidido que não ia ficar parado a chorar por um idiota que apenas o tinha utilizado. Ele sabia que merecia mais…que valia mais… e para o ajudar a continuar em frente, uma missão iria ajudar mais do que ele pensava.

"Mas Naruto tens a certeza? É uma missão de um mês…e não é bem o teu género de missões." – Disse admirada a Hokage, que mesmo com o passar dos anos, continuava na mesma.

"Sim…eu quero e preciso muito de ir nesta missão." – Pediu decidido.

"Tudo bem…tu é que sabes…mas se acontecer algo de grave chama por nós ok? Promete…"

"Prometo! Fique descansada…obrigada…" – e com um sorriso saiu do escritório.

Não sabia como ia fazer para esquecer num mês, os sentimentos de vários anos, mas ia com certeza tentar. Caminhou ansioso até casa onde fez as malas e após lanchar saiu de casa, despedindo-se apenas dos dois porteiros da vila.

Chegou por volta da hora do almoço á vila da areia. Já não passava por lá á alguns anos e aproveitou para se dirigir a Gaara, que pessoalmente tinha pedido a missão. A vila andava com alguns problemas de vigilância, e Naruto tinha sido encarregue de ajudar nas investigações. Temari e o irmão mais velho não estavam, devido a missões em outros países, deixando assim Gaara sozinho com todos aqueles problemas.

"Não te preocupes Gaara…eu vou ajudar-te de certeza!" – disse confiante Naruto.

"Ok…fica a vontade…tens o quarto do meu irmão vazio se precisares de dormir…" disse Gaara indicando o quarto a Naruto.

-----

Sasuke chegou a vila após a missão de três dias. Dirigiu-se ao apartamento de Naruto. Bateu á porta mas ninguém respondeu, as luzes estavam apagadas e não havia sequer um único sinal de haver alguém dentro deste. Utilizou o Sharingan e confirmou que realmente Naruto não estava ali. Talvez estivesse em missão também. Ia esperar pelo dia seguinte e saber…

Quando chegou a casa, deitou-se na sua cama e ficou a olhar para o nada pensativo.

_"Eu só te quero ouvir dizer…quero saber se me amas…porque não me dizes que me amas? Será que me amas mesmo? Diz-me! Eu só quero ouvir dizer da tua boca que me amas…custa isso assim tanto?"_

Porque será que ele tinha que dizer que o amava? Não bastava as noites que passavam? Não era homem para dizer coisas inúteis como aquelas…e Naruto só tinha que perceber isso… Era tão importante ouvir "eu amo-te"? …claro que não! Virou-se na cama e adormeceu…

Na manhã seguinte foi ter com Tsunade e perguntou por Naruto. Esta ficou um pouco admirada mas disse-lhe que o loiro tinha partido numa missão de um mês e que tinha sido por iniciativa própria. Sasuke não queria acreditar! Então Naruto tinha ido embora e não tinha deixado um único recado ou nem sequer…? Ok…então nem sequer se ia preocupar…

-----

Não só se passou um mês como se passaram seis. Naruto não voltou para Konoha e Sasuke estava a entrar numa fúria de nervos. Tsunade não lhe dizia nada e nem parecia muito preocupada com o assunto, pois sabia bem o porque da grande demora. Aproveitando o tempo sem missões, Sasuke decidiu-se a ir á vila da areia…iria falar com o loiro e saber o porque da demora e de não ter uma única noticia sua.

-----

"Já passou um bom tempo Naruto…não devias voltar?" – perguntou Gaara muito calmo enquanto conversava com o loiro no terraço.

"Estás-me a mandar embora é?" – perguntou Naruto por brincadeira.

"Oh…claro que não, mas acho que tens que ir para perto daqueles teus amigos estranhos…"

"Tu também és meu amigo Gaara, aliás és dos meus amigos…aquele que mais me percebe."

"O-obrigado." – No mesmo momento entrou um dos Ninjas informadores e os dois olharam para trás.

"Está aqui um Ninja de Konoha…diz que quer falar com o Sr. Uzumaki Naruto." – Gaara agradeceu e dispensou o ninja, dizendo que ele já descia, depois olhou para Naruto que estava sério.

"Vai lá Naruto…e alguma coisa, eu não saio daqui…"

"Hum…sim…até já…" – e calmo saiu. Sabia perfeitamente que se tratava de Sasuke, sentia a sua presença, e era como se o seu cheiro estivesse a entupir o cheiro do deserto. Respirou fundo…encarar Sasuke após seis meses poderia não ser coisa fácil. Entrou na pequena sala escura onde Sasuke estava. A verdade era que já não estava claridade na rua e nenhum dos dois se preocupou em acender a luz.

"Olá Sasuke." – Disse calmo. O outro olhou-o de alto a baixo e descruzou os braços.

"Olá? É só isso que tens para me dizer?"

"E queres que te diga o que? Mas por acaso gostava de dizer outra coisa: O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Não é óbvio? Vim-te buscar…"

"Estou em missão."

"A tua missão acabou á cinco meses! Está na altura de voltar não?"

"Não sei…e se eu te disser que estou bem aqui? Que ainda não me apetece voltar?" – disse como se desafiasse o moreno. Estava farto…provavelmente Sasuke queria-o para poder ter Sexo ou assim…ou se calhar já se tinha fartado de outro brinquedo qualquer…

"Tens motivos para ficares aqui?.!" – perguntou Sasuke com coisas a passarem-lhe pela cabeça.

"Sim, tenho…e fortes!"

"Mas o teu lugar é em Konoha…!" – disse o moreno quase a perder a cabeça.

"Eu informei a Tsunade que ficaria mais tempo…ela sabe, não se importou, por isso posso ficar!"

"Então e quando é que voltas?" – perguntou o moreno parecendo mais calmo. Naruto sorriu de leve, discreto e sentou-se no chão encostado á parede.

"Quando me apetecer…" – disse simplesmente. – "Sabes, tenho estado a pensar…em pedir a Tsunade para ficar a morar aqui…isto é…agradável!"

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e teve um momento de transe. Ficar a morar ali! Como é que Naruto se atrevia a fazer-lhe aquilo? Só podia estar a faze-lo para o provocar mesmo!

"Estás parvo Naruto? Tu não podes ficar aqui a morar!" – disse num tom alto.

"Claro que posso! Sou maior e vacinado…sei perfeitamente o que posso fazer!" – Naruto estava a conseguir…não se deixaria levar assim de primeira…ainda tinha mais cartas para jogar e estava disposto a ganhar o jogo.

"O que me estás a esconder? O que se passa contigo para quereres deixar Konoha?.!"

"Eu…estou com o Gaara!" – disse o loiro a olha-o nos olhos profundamente. Sem sorrisos nem aparência suspeita.

Sasuke ficou afónico. Completamente sem sentido. Naruto só podia mesmo estar a gozar com ele…então era por isso que ele não tinha voltado? Porque se tinha envolvido com…com…o Gaara? NÃO! Sasuke aproximou-se mais de Naruto que ao ver Sasuke em pé á sua frente, engoliu em seco. Será que ele ia tomar alguma atitude drástica? Para prevenir, Naruto levantou-se ficando encostado á parede. O moreno apenas colocou uma mão na parede, encurralando os movimentos de Naruto. Respirou calmamente e baixou o olhar…

"Porquê?" – sem esperar qualquer resposta do loiro, Sasuke beijou Naruto. Violentamente. Um beijo quente…molhado…a respiração deste estava a provocar arrepios em Naruto…completamente desnorteado. Sasuke sabia bem como leva-lo, mas Naruto estava decidido, afastou-se do beijo e empurrou levemente Sasuke.

"Para Sasuke…eu não posso!" – disse friamente o loiro.

"Não podes porque? Até parece que já te esqueceste de nós!"

"Não me esqueci, mas aquilo não era nada importante né?" – perguntou a sorrir, um sorriso de aparência alegre. Sasuke passou-se, nada importante?

"Só podes estar a gozar comigo! Tu não estás a falar a sério pois não? Não me podes fazer isto!"

"Não estou a fazer nada do que não me tenhas feito…pelo menos em relação a sentir dor." – Disse Naruto já mais sério. Sasuke ficou sem reacção. Não dava para acreditar…simplesmente não dava…Naruto não estava o mesmo…como poderia ter mudado em seis meses?

_"Sasuke, eu queria saber…não! Eu quero-te ouvir dizer que me amas…amas-me Sasuke?"_

_"Porque essa pergunta idiota?"_

_"Eu só te quero ouvir dizer…quero saber se me amas…porque não me dizes que me amas? Será que me amas mesmo? Diz-me! Eu só quero ouvir dizer da tua boca que me amas…custa isso assim tanto?"_

"Vem comigo para Konoha…" – disse uma última vez Sasuke sem olhar Naruto.

"Dá-me um forte motivo para eu voltar ao mesmo…?" – pediu o loiro a olhar Sasuke que encarava o chão, sentado de joelhos. Doía-lhe ver Sasuke assim, mas já não tinha a certeza se…era tudo fingido ou se…realmente era sentido. Sasuke nunca lhe tinha dado uma prova de que realmente o merecia…

_Eu amo-te! _

"Então Sasuke…? Estou á espera de um bom motivo…"

_Eu amo-te! Mas porque é que eu não consigo dizer!.?_ – Sasuke estava a travar um duelo com a sua consciência.

"Se não tens um motivo eu não estou aqui a fazer nada…" – disse Naruto preparando-se para sair da sala.

_Sasuke…seu baka…porque te custa dizeres a verdade? És um baka mesmo…com tanta gente…foi só por ti, seu baka…que eu me apaixonei! _

"Espera…eu…" – disse Sasuke baixo…fazendo Naruto parar frente á porta. – "…eu…EU AMO-TE! AMO-TE! AMO-TE!" – gritou como se estivesse desesperado.

Naruto sorriu, mas não se virou logo, não queria que Sasuke o visse sorrir assim…mas o moreno nem para cima olhava…estava estendido no chão a olhar o nada…como alguém que espera que a morte chega…rendendo-se após muito esforço… O loiro aproximou-se e virou o corpo de Sasuke para cima, olhando-o com os olhos brilhantes e com um sorriso no rosto. Viu lágrimas nos olhos do moreno e limpou-as…

"Vês? Não custava nada Sasuke…nada…" – disse abraçando seguidamente o moreno que o abraçou ainda não conseguindo controlar as suas lágrimas.

-----

"Obrigado por tudo Gaara…vemo-nos em breve." – Disse Naruto despedindo-se do amigo com um aperto de mãos.

"De nada…até breve então." – Disse o Kazekage sorrindo muito levemente. Sasuke esperava á saída da vila de braços cruzados e com um olhar impaciente. Mesmo sabendo que o caso de Naruto com Gaara fora tudo mentira, ele sentia ciúmes do ruivo…era impossível não sentir pois os dois, eram mesmo muito amigos.

"Podias ter-te despedido do Gaara…não te custava nada!" – disse Naruto assim que chegou perto do moreno.

"Humpf…" – refilou. – "Não vou muito com a cara dele…"

"Sim…isso cheira-me a ciúmes…" – disse o loiro a sorrir.

"Ciúmes? Achas…tsc…"

"Ciúmes sim, Sasuke baka! Apanha-me se estiveres em forma…!" – desafiou Naruto começando a correr para o caminho de casa. Sasuke sorriu e correu atrás dele.

"Isso é fácil…!"

Naruto sabia que as coisas não iam voltar ao mesmo, pois Sasuke tinha sentido no peito e na pele o horror que era perder quem se ama…pela segunda vez...ou pelo menos…quando se está para perder…e não era todos os dias que o amor os abençova com um sentimento tão forte...

**Fim**

**

* * *

N/a:** Então mana, gostaste? O.O Espero que sim! Esta foi a fiction que eu pensei fazer para o teu niver, mas tinha outras em mente…e escolher foi difícil…no entanto ainda n acabei a minha prenda…mas a 1º fica já entregue… Adoro-te! Espero que sejas feliz, pois tu mereces muito! 

Espero que gostem todos!

**Nina-chan**


End file.
